


you were here, winter is gone

by starrystars



Series: tangfei; on the other side of the world [4]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Emperor!Shaofei, Fluff, General!Tangyi, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of blood and violence, Romance, Songfic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystars/pseuds/starrystars
Summary: when emperor meng is here with him, the coldness of winter will finally come to an end.





	you were here, winter is gone

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a royal!au for tangfei and here it is. I know it's bad huhuhu.
> 
> I did some research on the Chinese dynasty, their attire, and everything but do know that this story is fiction, I just hope that I did get some facts right.
> 
> this story is inspired by the song goodbye winter - day6 :)
> 
> note: Tai Zi - crown prince, Huang Di - emperor (hope this will clarify and avoid any confusion while reading this story) and this story has NOTHING to do with the original storyline of HIStory 3: Trapped. it's all fiction and came from my ideas.
> 
> I honestly have no idea what I've written here, really. but thank you so much for giving this story a try.
> 
> enjoy!

> _you were here, winter is gone_

* * *

White and shimmering snowflakes are falling gracefully on top of his head and is instantly melting away when it came in touch with the heat his body is radiating.

The ground is now covered in pure white. The usual colors of green, brown and red are no longer to be found as the snow is the only spectrum available to their field of vision. It is cold even against their covered-feet and it is eliciting a small chuckle from the other as the breeze is kissing his exposed cheeks tenderly and languidly.

Crown Prince Meng is walking along with with the snow, leaving his footsteps deeply engraved into the ground with a content smile on his face. He has always loved the snow, he has always loved the way the color white complements the tan on General Tangyi’s skin ever since the moment he was assigned to be his personal bodyguard.

Being the only heir of this dynasty, he is bound to be the next ruler of this kingdom once he has reached the age of 21. Crown Prince Meng was trained with numerous battle skills, as well as political ethics and also life lessons. To say the least, he is the best among the best, both physically and mentally. He is labeled as the next humble and strong ruler of the Han dynasty which he came close after his own father, the current ruler of their kingdom, Emperor Tang.

Starting from the age of 15, his father has brought to him Tangyi, the son of General Chen who is the strongest warrior Dynasty Han has ever had. General Chen has helped Emperor Tang to rule the kingdom with liberty, honesty, and strength, making them the greatest kingdom has ever existed in the history of China.

Crown Prince Meng has already developed deep affection and admiration towards Tangyi since the first time their eyes met, on a snowy day, sometime in December. The memories of them growing up together, training, laughing and crying is still so fresh and vivid in his box of memories. Tangyi has been playing a major role in his youthful days and to that, he is forever thankful.

And soon enough, he discovered just how much he loves the general.

“Tangyi,” He called, turning around to face the general who is walking behind him.

The general’s footsteps came into a sudden halt as Crown Prince Meng stops from walking only to look at him. Taken aback with the piercing gaze coming from the crown prince, General Tangyi can only downcast his eyes toward his own leather boots guarded with iron.

The long strands of his hair are flailing aimlessly as the winter breeze is blowing calmingly. There is a comfortable silence engulfing them both, none of them dares to utter a single word to ruin the serenity this snow is giving.

“Yes, Tai Zi,” In what seemed like forever, Tangyi finally mustered a reply.

“Didn’t I tell you to just call my name when we are alone?”

Something in Crown Prince Meng’s eyes is glimmering. There are mischief and friendliness sparkling from those brown-colored orbs that Tangyi has found to adore, and it is making him hard to breathe nonetheless.

A finger is now delicately holding his chin and for a split second, his vision is transcending toward the crown prince instead.

Crown Prince Meng, dressed in his usual attire, the silk robe is fitted perfectly to his well-built body. The color white accentuates the crown prince’s already fair skin and enhances the pink of his lips even more. This 20-year-old soon-to-be-emperor Meng Shaofei is still the same Meng Shaofei he has bound to know five years ago. The crown prince has never changed, even after it was announced that he will be the next ruler of this dynasty soon.

At such a young age of seven, the crown prince has learned the meaning of pain after his mother was killed due to their battle with their enemy. His father was trying to save the whole kingdom from crumbling but to his dismay, they were defeated and his mother’s life was taken away along with thousands of innocent souls. That very day, the sky was crying in tears of agony as blood was painting the usual green of Han’s nurtured pavement.

Since then, albeit growing up without the love from a mother, the crown prince is a soul full of affection and compassion, seemingly because his father will always try his best to fill the spaces his mother has left him.

And Tangyi is there to give him love too. He had made a vow to protect their kingdom, the emperor, the people, and Meng Shaofei.

Smiling at the crown prince, Tangyi says, “You know it’s hard for me to do that. I’m not used to calling you just by your name.” He insisted. The crown prince has tried so hastily for Tangyi to call him by his name when they are alone but it is really not as easy as he thinks.

He respects the crown prince the same way he respects Emperor Tang, therefore, if Crown Prince Meng thinks it’s easy for him to just call him _Shaofei_ , then he really needs to think again.

“We have been friends for five years! You should be proud of yourself. Not everyone is lucky enough to be granted with such permission like you are, don’t you think?” Crown Prince Meng gave him a slight smirk while crossing his arms.

The crown prince has always been playful, stubborn, contradictory and strong-headed but for Tangyi, those traits combined is what makes him so special in his eyes.

“I don’t think so,” He playfully answered, earning a full pout from the crown prince.

Upon seeing the pout on Crown Prince Meng’s lips intensify, Tangyi can’t help but fall into a bit of laughter.

At first, the crown prince is looking at him in disbelief but the general’s laughter has always been so addictive, he can’t help but laugh too.

Two friends are now playing under the falling snow. Soon after, they are in the midst of a snowball fight but Tangyi accidentally hit the crown prince’s face with a big snowball. He is quick to check on his crown prince, fearing if he has caused an injury (if he did then Tangyi will be punished) but the latter is laughing at him, pulling him close until they are both laying on the cold ground.

Crown Prince Meng is still laughing happily and Tangyi took this as a golden chance to observe the crown prince carefully.

_His crown prince is really beautiful_.

And he is even more beautiful when the snow is falling gently on his face.

*****

The day has finally come.

The day where Crown Prince Meng will be declared as the next ruler of Dynasty Han has finally arrived.

The ceremony is held at the palace and is witnessed by thousands of people. Emperor Tang is seated on the side of the throne, waiting for his son to be escorted by the army lead by General Chen and his son, Tangyi.

As soon as the crown prince has entered the hall, wearing the royal robe, Tangyi’s breath is caught in his throat.

The upper garment or Yi have loose lapels and are open, long enough to reach the end of his thumb. The lower garment consists of a pleated skirt named Chang. The collars of the Yi is crossing each other with left crossing over the right, exposing a tiny expanse of the emperor’s fair skin. The buttons are sparingly used and concealed inside the garment. Emperor Meng is wearing a gold belt to fit the garments around his waist, perfectly accommodating his figure. Tangyi has never seen his best friend dressed in such formality before.

His crown prince has always been beautiful, but today, his beauty and his power are more evident as he is going to be crowned as the new emperor in mere seconds.

When the crown prince is now seated on his throne, General Chen holds his sword up and the rest of his armies followed his actions, drawing their swords to the sky as a sign of honoring their new emperor.

“All hail Emperor Meng!”

“All hail Emperor Meng!”

From his point of view, he can clearly see the emperor is looking at everyone who came to his coronation ceremony with teary eyes. His orbs are firing with passion, determination and that familiar love he always has for his people. Tangyi is certain that Emperor Meng will drive their kingdom to a better and higher position than now.

When their eyes met, Emperor Meng smiles at him, full of gratitude.

Tangyi can only smile at his Meng Shaofei.

_His emperor_.

*****

When only Tangyi wants to end his tiring day with good night sleep, two guards entered his room and says, “The emperor has requested to see you, General Tangyi.”

Huffing a breath full of annoyance, Tangyi can only thank the guards before getting ready to meet the emperor.

In all honesty, Tangyi is so happy that his best friend is now the emperor of Han Dynasty but it’s already midnight and Tangyi wants nothing more than to be comforted with the warmth of his bed but Emperor Meng just has to call him in when it’s clearly the perfect time to have some shut eye.

_Can’t he wait until tomorrow?_ Tangyi wondered, _he is certainly abusing his power as an emperor on me!_ Screamed Tangyi in defeat.

Tangyi is walking toward their usual place which is the palace's garden. In spring, the flowers will bloom beautifully and the petals are all colorful and cheerful. In autumn, the leaves will turn an earthy brown and red as it scattered all over the yellow grass beneath their feet.

In winter, no flowers and not even a single leaf is present as the coldness has stopped them from growing and sprouting like usual. Still, Tangyi thinks this garden is the most beautiful during winter, as beautiful as his Emperor Meng who is already standing at the core of the garden, patiently waiting for Tangyi to arrive.

“Huang Di,” Tangyi said, kneeling on the snowy ground to greet his ruler in a respectful manner.

A hand is placed on the crown of his head and Tangyi loves how warm and familiar it is.

“Tangyi,” He called and Tangyi is already standing to look at his best friend.

Emperor Meng is still glowing but this time, the moonlight is illuminating his features with tandem and delicateness and Tangyi is blinded once again.

Tangyi is well aware of how happy his best friend is at the moment but also, he can sense the slight fear from the emperor’s eyes as he is gazing at him.

He took the emperor’s hands and laces their fingers together. Tangyi has always loved the contrast of their skin, as well as the feel of Emperor Meng’s soft hands against his rough ones.

“I’m so proud of you, Shaofei,” He uttered just under his breath, only for the emperor to listen.

“You are going to be the greatest ruler in the history of China,” Tangyi said with honesty. “I’m sure that your mother is very proud of you,”

Emperor Meng is looking at him with teary eyes and a sincere smile.

“Please stay with me, Tangyi.” The emperor said as the fear is now engulfing the circles of his mesmerizing eyes.

“Please remain by my side until the end of time. I need you here with me,”

_Who is Tangyi to object?_

Tangyi is the general of their powerful army, he is a leader and a warrior, pledge to protect everyone in the dynasty and especially the emperor. His emperor is Meng Shaofei; his best friend, his preserver, his property and his everything.

Slowly, Tangyi brings the emperor’s body close to his and embraces him close to his chest, inhaling the homey scent of Meng Shaofei deep into his skin and bones.

“I will always be with you,”

His arm is around the emperor’s waist and the latter’s hands are around his shoulder; Tangyi runs his fingers through Emperor Meng’s long, untied hair, feeling it sleek and silky against his touch receptors.

“Because you are my Huang Di.”

_And I will protect you no matter what._

*****

Years after Emperor Meng’s crowning ceremony, he has been doing a tremendous job by ruling the Han dynasty with so much integrity. He will always lend a helping hand to the ones in need, he will always discuss the matters of their kingdom with the other officials including his father and he will always take his time to meet the people and listen to their words.

Emperor Meng is really one of the greatest emperors has ever existed.

Tangyi is there to witness his best friend growing bold and strong through the change of seasons every year.

But none of them has ever envisioned this state of affairs to happen so rapidly.

Their nemesis, Chi You has declared war due to the feud between their kingdom and also Chi You’s kingdom.

It’s Tangyi’s job to fight in a war, to win the battle in order to protect the kingdom, to protect the emperor, _his emperor_.

Tangyi and his second general, General Fang has come up with multiple strategies and tactics to win this battle and to establish the Han dynasty. He spent most of his nights training his soldiers and preparing for any sudden attack from the enemy.

The emperor has called upon him one night while he was training with General Fang.

Thinking of it as an urgent matter, Tangyi abandoned his training session for a while to meet his best friend at their usual place. He didn’t get to meet the emperor as always due to his busy routine. He is glad that Emperor Meng wants to see him tonight, at least he has a solid reason to skip his usual intense training even just for a brief.

“Huang Di,” Tangyi greeted with a cheery smile, but his smile left his lips as he sees those brown-colored orbs are painted with worry and sorrow.

The spring breeze is blowing in hush whispers and the leaves are dancing along with the rhythm. The tension around them is dense, Tangyi can feel it because the emperor is not smiling at all and it’s making him anxious.

“Shaofei?” He called, stopping the emperor from his trance.

Inhaling a deep breath, Emperor Meng brings his body into a hug. “Tangyi, can you not go to the war?”

Tangyi knows this moment will come. He is aware that the emperor will try his best to stop him from leading the army but it can’t happen. The safety of the Han dynasty is in his hands, he needs to step forward and draw his sword to protect his kingdom.

He needs to protect Meng Shaofei.

“You know that’s impossible,” Tangyi stated lightly, hoping that the emperor can understand his intention.

The grip around his shoulder is tighter, making the air around them to be warmer. Tangyi can smell the refreshing fragrance of wood and mint leaves, mixing with Emperor Meng’s natural scent. It soothes him, it calms him and it lulls him to a land full of dreams.

“Tangyi, as an emperor, I have the power to stop you from going,”

Breaking the hug, Tangyi is looking at the emperor in anger. “Meng Shaofei, you have no rights to prevent me from protecting the kingdom!”

“But I’m _your_ emperor! You are obliged to listen to _my_ orders!”

The emperor’s eyes are moist and glistening with tears. Tangyi can’t accept this; he has been training for his whole life just to go to war and there’s nothing can stop him from going, not even the emperor.

“Huang Di, this time, I can’t. I can’t follow your orders, I can’t!” Tangyi said, feeling the anger is boiling inside of his chest, all bubbling and dangerous.

_Not this time,_ his heart said.

“Tangyi!” The emperor shouted, his voice is an octave higher than usual.

Emperor Meng knows the consequences of going to war, he acknowledges how strong Chi You is and he is certain that not everyone in their army will survive.

It hurts him so much. The thought of losing Tangyi to the war, the thought of not seeing his best friend again is hurting his soul so enormously. Can’t Tangyi just understand him, just for once?

“I don’t want to lose you, Tangyi…” He said, soft enough, just for the two of them to hear.

He closes his eyes, letting his fear and terror to fall along with the tears.

“I love you.”

For Tangyi, the time has stopped ticking the moment Emperor Meng uttered those three words.

Emperor Meng, his Meng Shaofei… _loves him too?_

“Shaofei…”

“I can’t lose you Tangyi,” Loud, hurtful sobbing resounded between the both of them. The emperor is silently crying his eyes out as his shoulders are trembling, full of fragility.

“Please… I can’t lose you…”

Tangyi embraces the emperor’s quivering figure in his arms and draws soothing circles on Emperor Meng’s clothed back, the silk is smooth against his palm.

Tangyi softly kisses the emperor’s shoulder and up to his neck and it stays there, long enough for Emperor Meng to stop crying eventually.

He breaks their hug, wanting to see his emperor with his eyes and heart. “You will not lose me, Shaofei,” Tangyi calmly said as the emperor is looking at him.

“I will not die in this battle. I will come back into your arms once we defeated Chi You and everything will be alright again, okay?”

There’s hope glimmering in those teary eyes, and Tangyi thinks his emperor is still so breathtakingly beautiful even when he is crying.

“I will not let them take me away from you,” Tangyi took the emperor’s hand and kisses his knuckles lovingly. “I’m yours, Shaofei. You will not lose me to some weak soldiers,”

Emperor Meng is looking deep into his eyes, trying to find the truth from his words. Tangyi can only nod at him, assuring him that he will stay true to his vows.

“Promise?” The emperor asked, holding out his pinky as a sign of agreement between them.

Laughing softly at the emperor, Tangyi hooks his own pinky with Emperor Meng’s with a heart full of determination. “Promise.”

*****

The battlefield is a really horrible place.

Blood is splattering everywhere. The green grass is tainted with red and the black ashes are covering the soil underneath their boots. Smoke coming from the burned oak woods are shortening their expanse of view, making them hard to predict the enemy's whereabouts.

Tangyi has bid his temporary goodbye to Emperor Meng a week ago and he is already missing his best friend to the core. But the thought of Emperor Meng loving him so deeply the way he did, and the sheer knowledge of the emperor waiting for him to come back is enough to compensate the longing his beating heart is feeling.

“General Tang, it seems like the enemy will be attacking us from the south. Should we inform our soldiers about the change of plan?” General Fang asked, breaking the bubble of thoughts Tangyi is having.

Clearing his throat, he says, “Yes, inform them about our new plan and direct General Zhao along the way too.”

Night comes and the land is quiet. Tangyi decided it’s best for them to rest for a while as the coast is clear.

In a blink, loud screeching is coming from the east and Tangyi knows the enemy is already beginning to attack them. What took him off guard is they had studied the pattern of their enemy’s attack, but to their disheartenment, their enemy too has a change of plans.

Drawing his sword with a hand and holding a shield in his other, Tangyi braces himself for the worst.

When swords meet swords, the metallic sound is deafening in his ears. He can hear the painful screams coming from everyone as the sword went through their lamellar armor, slicing their bodies into half and slashing their skin into threads.

Tangyi attacks every enemy he can see with General Fang on his right and General Zhao on his left; they are known as the strongest soldiers in the Han dynasty. But when General Zhao is attacked, their walls are rupturing and Tangyi is having a hard time to fight back.

_There are so many of them…_

And their soldiers are becoming lesser and lesser in number.

Tangyi too is attacked, on his knees, on his back and also on his chest. Blood is oozing out and dripping to the ground, hot and thick against his skin.

The images of the emperor are playing in his mind like a broken record.

He had made a promise to the emperor.

He had made a promise to Meng Shaofei.

When a sword that belongs to Chi You managed to penetrate into his armor, blood is flowing from his mouth and all he can see is the image of Meng Shaofei smiling at him.

_I’m sorry, Shaofei…_

*****

They have won the battle.

Chi You and his soldiers have admitted defeat.

Emperor Meng can only exhale a breath of relief because finally, everything is over between them.

Sadly, there is no news regarding their soldiers.

There is no news from Tangyi…

He waited… and waited… _and waited_ …

*****

The snow is falling again.

The whiteness of the icicle is falling onto his skin elegantly, like a ballerina dancing to her routine, twirling in such beauty and perfection.

Emperor Meng is standing in the middle of the garden, witnessing the white specks of water are covering the ground, glimmering and shining as always.

The season has changed, but his love for Tangyi still remains.

Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, but their soldier’s whereabouts are still a mystery to all of them.

Only a few of them returned, but they didn’t even know where Tangyi and the other generals are.

It hurts.

What if…

_What if Tangyi is dead?_

Emperor Meng is so tired of thinking and is so tired of waiting. But the hope in his heart is still there and he will not give up on anything.

Even if it takes him a year or an eternity, he will be waiting for his general to come back into his arms.

Closing his eyes, Emperor Meng is giving the cold breeze a chance to hug him fully in their arms and it makes him feel as if Tangyi is the one hugging him instead.

Savoring the serene view of the garden, he has had enough for the day, Emperor Meng is about to leave before a pair of arms are encircling around his waist.

The coldness is too familiar, _could it be…?_

“I’m home,”

He spins his body around to see a certain general is smiling at him.

The tears he has been holding for months is finally falling like a downpour.

His lips are closed shut, the shock is evident on his face and Emperor Meng can only look at the general in front of him in incredulity.

“Tangyi…?”

“Told you that I will never break my promise,” Tangyi said, smiling widely at his one and only emperor.

Emperor Meng examined his general closely and saw some stitches on his face, his arms and his leg but Tangyi is still the same Tangyi he last saw that very day; he is still so dashingly handsome as always.

“What happened?” The emperor managed to ask in between his sobs.

“We were badly injured. General Zhao was the first to have severe injuries and General Fang didn’t let it slide that easily. As I was already on the ground, General Fang did his best to fight everyone on the battlefield with our other remaining soldiers. Chi You stabbed me but luckily it doesn’t slice my heart into two. The innocent people of Chi You took us in and treated us until we are fully recovered.”

He is glad, truly he is. Emperor Meng made a mental note to thank those people for treating his soldiers properly.

Tangyi is looking at him intently and with a smile. “I miss you. You are the only thing that was on my mind during the war,” He said while wiping the tears away from the emperor’s eyes.

“I was so afraid of breaking my promise to you. Maybe God listened to my prayers because here I am, in your arms again.”

Finally, the emperor is smiling at him, the smile designated only for Tangyi.

The coldness of the winter breeze is making his body to shake, but the warmth coming from the emperor’s smile is all he needs to stay alive.

“I love you too, Meng Shaofei,” Tangyi said, his breath is fanning the emperor’s cheeks in subtle touches.

Delicately, he cups the emperor’s face and leans in to plant a kiss on Emperor Meng’s lips.

His lips are as soft as he imagined to be.

And his lips are as sweet as he hoped to be.

Smiling into the kiss, Tangyi whispers, “I will never let you go,” _Not again._

Emperor Meng deepens the kiss and allows his whole body to melt into the comfort of Tangyi in his arms.

Seasons may change, sometimes love goes from sunshine to rain, but the love Tangyi has for the emperor will burn bright and colorful like fireworks and confetti.

As the snowflakes are falling down beautifully on top of their heads, Tangyi finally understands the reason behind Emperor Meng’s favorite weather.

When the winter comes, it will bring the emperor to Tangyi.

And when the winter ends, it will bring the general into Emperor Meng’s arms all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, therefore, I really apologized for all the mistakes contained in this story.
> 
> thank you so much for reading this! <3


End file.
